A conventional lawn tractor transaxle combines a primary reduction input, a selective speed transmission, a reverting gear reduction train, a differential with output axles to carry the tractor drive wheels and occasionally a range transmission in one housing.
Currently some lawn tractors are being fitted with work attachments such as counter-rotating tillers and wide snow blowers. The new transaxle provides "super creep speeds" to enhance the performance of tractors so fitted.
Recently a tractor manufacturer has shown interest in a hybrid tractor design that combines lawn tractor and large garden tractor technologies. The new invention shows, in variation, a transaxle-clutch combination to receive a direct shaft input from an in-line mounted horizontal shaft engine to be economically incorporated within these tractors so as to simplify construction and provide for a "live" rear PTO drive source.
Presently the market demands small tractors that will perform satisfactorily with the above named attachments and provide speed shifting conveniences without appreciable cost increases. In variation, the new transaxle makes available, to the tractor operator, the normal reverse and one normal forward speed without shifting from the low speed range.
The new transaxle can be manufactured at reduced cost since it employs fewer components, as many serve multiple functions. Also, a very compact unit is possible as available shaft space is fully exploited with correspondingly reduced shaft deflections.